Puzzle
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: Hari ini, adalah hari dimana ia pertama kali dipertemukan dengan kepingan puzzle-nya tiga tahun lalu. Dan di hari ini pula ia akhirnya kembali menemukan kepingan puzzle-nya yang telah hilang. ChanBaek / Re-Make / Yaoi / Oneshot.


Title: Puzzle.

Author: Aul_Ondubu

Cast: ChanBaek.

Length: Oneshot.

Rating: T

Genre: tebak sendiri.

Disc: ChanBaek are belongs to EXO. And EXO are belongs to SM. Ent. But for the story and the plot in these fiction are **MINE**! So, don't try to steal it from me! ^^

A/N: Bukan ff spesial. Hanya sebuah oneshot ancur yang didedikasikan buat emak saya yang paling slengean; ENDAH RAMADITA. Sekedar saran, mending sebelum baca siapin dulu kantong muntah buat jaga-jaga. Okeh sipp!

.

.

.

Hope you all like my fict ... :)

.

.

.

.

**Warning!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**There's a BL inside!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Copycat!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Plagiarism!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Flame!**

.

.

.

.

**NO Siders!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

++_Puzzle_++

_Love, no matter when. _

_This heart is given so much love that it's overflowing._

_Always Love ..._

_You are the reason for my smile._

_[SHINee – Always Love]_

++_Puzzle_++

.

.

.

.

Titik-titik air yang luruh melalui sekumpulan awan kelam masih setia membasahi bumi dengan angkuhnya. Seakan mencoba menghalangi sang mentari untuk dapat kembali berjumpa dengan cerahnya dunia. Satu-persatu tubuh asing yang semula tengah melangkahkan kaki mereka dengan santainya diatas padatnya jalanan kota Seoul kini mulai menyingkir secara perlahan guna melindungi tubuh ringkih mereka yang kini telah diselimuti oleh pekatnya hawa dingin yang begitu membelenggu. Mencoba untuk berlindung dibawah atap sebuah kios terdekat alih-alih kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka dan berperang dengan hujaman titik air yang terasa menusuk permukaan kulit.

Namun sepertinya hal tersebut tak berpengaruh apapun untuk seorang lelaki berparas manis yang kini nampak terdiam sembari menatap ke luar jendela dengan pandangan yang hampa. Sepasang iris hazel bening miliknya menyapu seluruh sudut yang mampu diraih oleh pengelihatannya seraya menghela nafas beratnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, setitik krystal bening mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya dan memburamkan pandangannya. Kembali terduduk disamping sebuah jendela dan menyaksikan hujan yang membasahi bumi bagaikan memutar sebuah kaset usang yang tak ingin ia temukan kembali. Ia menundukkan kepalanya ketika setitik air bening bercita rasa asin tersebut berhasil meloloskan diri dari pelupuk matanya.

Ia pejamkan matanya sejenak dan berharap dengan melakukan hal tersebut ia dapat mengusir secuil memory yang kini kembali menyeruak dan memenuhi isi kepalanya secara paksa. Namun kontradiksi. Semakin ia memejamkan kedua matanya, semakin kuat pula memory itu memenuhi otak kecilnya. Bukan kejadian pahit, memang. Namun begitu menyesakkan rasanya jika mengingat memory itu dengan sebuah kejadian yang terjadi belum lama ini. Dan tak ada hal lain yang mampu ia lakukan selain menangkupkan kedua tangannya diatas wajah cantiknya alih-alih menghapus aliran jejak sungai kecil yang kini menghiasi kedua pipinya.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Kala itu, di suatu sore yang cukup cerah ia kembali membawa dirinya untuk berjalan mengitari kawasan Myeongdong seorang diri. Tak ada hal spesial. Hanya sekedar menyibukkan diri dengan membeli beberapa cat lukisnya yang mulai habis alih-alih berdiam diri di dalam apartemennya dan menyelesaikan sebuah sketsa yang belum sempat ia sempurnakan. Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki muda berusia delapan belas tahun tersebut kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan padat Myeongdong dengan sesekali bersenandung lirih. Iris hazel beningnya berkelana ke segala penjuru sebelum akhirnya terhenti pada sebuah café bernuansa klasik yang mencuri perhatiannya.

Seutas senyum tipis mulai terukir diatas bibir tipisnya. Baekhyun kembali membuka langkahnya menuju café tersebut yang berjarak ±100m dari tempatnya saat ini. Sepasang tungkai mungilnya mengayun perlahan dengan irama yang santai. Seakan tak takut akan ancaman awan kelam yang seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan segera 'menculik' sang mentari dan menggantinya dengan serbuan titik-titik air bening dari langit.

Baekhyun masih setia melangkahkan tungkai jenjangnya dengan santai ketika pada akhirnya ribuan titik-titik air luruh secara bersamaan detik itu juga. Sedikit terkejut ia mempercepat langkahnya seraya menggunakan ranselnya sebagai pelindung alih-alih mencari tempat berteduh. Dan kini hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi yang harus ia capai menuju café yang tuju. Hingga pada akhirnya kini telapak mungilnya berhasil menjejakkan dirinya dengan sempurna tepat di depan pintu masuk café.

Merapikan sejenak penampilan yang sedikit berantakan akibat berperang melawan serbuan hujan sebelum akhirnya ia mengulurkan lengan kurusnya guna meraih handle pintu café tersebut. Namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika menyadari akan adanya telapak lain yang kini juga terlulur menuju handle tersebut. Dengan sedikit canggung Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada figure seorang lelaki lain yang kini berdiri tepat disampingnya dengan keadaan yang tak jauh berbeda darinya –basah kuyub.

Lelaki tersebut menyunggingkan seutas senyum simpul yang membuatnya terpaku selama beberapa saat. Terpaku akan paras rupawannya, sekaligus terpaku akan keindahan yang terpancar melalui sebuah senyuman yang terbentuk melalui bibir tebalnya. Tampan ...

Sebuah tepukan di bahu kanannya layaknya sebuah alarm yang kembali menyeretnya menuju alam sadar. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seperti orang bodoh sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap lelaki tersebut dengan seutas senyum canggung.

"Maaf, apa kau juga ingin masuk ke dalam?" tanya lelaki tersebut dengan suara baritone-nya yang terdengar begitu lembut di pendengaran Baekhyun. Ia kembali tersenyum canggung seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ugh~ Ingin sekali rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya di dinding karena telah bertingkah seperti seorang gadis remaja yang baru saja bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Tapi tidak... Tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal bodoh itu di hadapan lelaki ini.

Lelaki bermata bulat tersebut kembali mengukir seutas senyum menggemaskan seraya kembali meraih handle pintu masuk café. "Bagaimana jika kita masuk bersama-sama dan memesan secangkir kopi sembari menunggu hujan reda?"

Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu mengapa saat itu dengan mudahnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian menuruti tawaran lelaki tersebut untuk sekedar minum kopi bersama. Namun satu hal yang ia tahu adalah; ia telah jatuh ke dalam pesona lelaki tersebut. Ia bahkan terlihat begitu enggan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari paras rupawan lelaki tersebut.

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat seraya tersenyum kecil ketika lelaki tersebut mengusulkan untuk mengambil tempat yang berada di samping jendela. Dengan begitu perlahan Baekhyun meletakkan tulang duduknya diatas sebuah kursi kayu yang berhadapan langsung dengan lelaki tersebut. Dapat dilihatnya kini lelaki tersebut mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan meraih sebuah buku menu yang terkulai malas di atas meja. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih setia memandangi lelaki tersebut tanpa sekalipun terbersit rasa bosan dalam pikirannya.

Dan Baekhyun nampak mengulum senyumnya ketika melihat lelaki tersebut menatap berbagai makanan dan minuman yang ditawarkan oleh buku menu seraya bermonolog ria dengan tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Dan hal tersebut membuatnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Baekhyun.

"Hmm, kau ingin memesan apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedikit tidak sabar melihat lelaki tersebut tak kunjung memutuskan pilihannya.

Lelaki tersebut menggeleng lemah seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Eerrr~ Sebenarnya aku bukan penikmat kopi. Dan, eum... Bisakah kau memilihkan kopi yang cocok untukku?"

Baekhyun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum tipis. "Tentu."

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada lelaki tersebut bermaksud ingin meminta buku menu dari tangannya. Dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, buku menu tersebut pun kini telah berpindah tangan. Baekhyun mengamati satu-persatu pilihan minuman olahan kopi yang ditawarkan oleh café tersebut dengan teliti sembari sesekali menerka-nerka kadar kafein yang terkandung di tiap-tiap pilihan yang ada. Baekhyhyun mencoret Americano dari daftar kopi yang dapat ia rekomendasikan mengingat aroma kopi tersebut yang jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan Espresso. Ia hendak merekomendasikan Latte Macchiato pada lelaki tersebut sebelum kemudian ia mengurungkannya dan menggantinya dengan pilihan lain.

Baekhyun menutup buku menu yang ia bawa dan beralih menatap lelaki tersebut. "Hei, bagaimana jika kau memesan Café au Lait saja?"

Lelaki tersebut mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh tanya. "Café au Lait? Apa itu?"

"Café au Lait adalah kopi susu yang berasal dari Perancis. Aroma kopinya juga tidak terlalu intens. Cocok untukmu yang tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan kopi." jelas Baekhyun yang ia tutup dengan seulas senyum.

Lelaki tersebut membalas senyuman Baekhyun sembari mengangguk affirmatif. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memesan Café au Lait sesuai rekomendasimu. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Eum... Pesankan saja aku Espresso Macchiato."

Lelaki tersebut kembali mengangguk affirmatif sebelum kemudian ia melambaikan tangannya ke udara dan memanggil salah satu waitress. Dan lelaki tersebut kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun sesaat setelah ia mengutarakan dua minuman olahan kopi untuk mereka berdua sekaligus setelah waitress tersebut kembali melangkah menjauhi meja mereka.

"Hei, kurasa kita belum sempat saling memperkenalkan diri." celetuk lelaki tersebut seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Baekhyun. "Namaku Park Chanyeol. Dan kau?"

"Aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." jawab Baekhyun singkat seraya menjabat tangan Chanyeol sembari tersenyum lembut.

Dan Baekhyun sedikit terperangah ketika menyadari betapa sempurnanya genggaman tangan kokoh Chanyeol pada genggaman tangan mungilnya. Entahlah, hanya saja ... Rasanya bagaikan mempertemukan kembali dua keping puzzle yang telah lama terpisah. Dengan sedikit tak rela, Baekhyun melepaskan tautan tangannya dan kembali memasang senyumannya ketika Chanyeol mulai menceritakan mengenai banyak hal padanya.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Kini, beberapa waktu telah berlalu semenjak pertemuan sekaligus perkenalan antara mereka berdua yang sama sekali tak terencana. Sejak saat itu Baekhyun pun baru menyadari bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang arsitek muda yang tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang hanya berjarak satu blok dari apartemen tempat ia tinggal. Intensitas pertemuan keduanya pun menjadi lebih sering terjadi mengingat Chanyeol yang kerap kali mengajaknya untuk kembali mengunjungi café tempat pertama kali mereka berkenalan setiap sabtu pagi. Bahkan tak jarang pula Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk menginap di apartemennya jika Baekhyun terlalu bosan untuk berdiam diri di dalam apartemennya yang sunyi.

Hingga pada akhirnya mereka dipertemukan oleh malam itu. Malam dimana Baekhyun kembali mengunjungi apartemen Chanyeol untuk kemudian menginap selama beberapa hari guna mengusir kejenuhannya. Chanyeol tentu dengan senang hati mempersilakan Baekhyun untuk ikut tinggal bersamanya meski hanya untuk beberapa hari. Ia bahkan sampai membeli berbagai macam makanan ringan yang dapat ia habiskan bersama Baekhyun, mengingat kebiasaan mereka yang selalu menonton film-film action sesaat setelah makan malam.

Namun ada yang sedikit berbeda malam itu. Chanyeol yang biasa terlihat ceria dan _talk active_ mendadak jadi pendiam. Bahkan tak jarang pula Baekhyun mendapatinya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan sedikit gugup. Telah berulang kali Baekhyun menanyakan keadaan Chanyeol yang sedikit aneh, dan berulang kali pula Chanyeol hanya mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja sembari tersenyum canggung.

Hingga pada akhirnya hal tersebut berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang menggenggam lembut jari-jemari Baekhyun dan menatapnya intens. Baekhyun ingin menepisnya, namun ia mengurungkannya ketika sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang lain justru terulur menuju wajahnya dan mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. Baekhyun bahkan tak sempat menyadari pergerakan wajah Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Dan tepat ketika Baekhyun mulai menyadarinya, saat itu pulalah ia dapat merasakan bibir tebal Chanyeol yang membelai lembut bibir tipisnya.

Baekhyun tahu, satu-satunya hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan untuk saat ini adalah menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol dan melepaskan sebuah tautan yang menghubungkan bibir mereka. Namun entah mengapa, yang dapat dia lakukan detik itu adalah mengulurkan lengannya melingkari leher Chanyeol dan memperdalam ciumannya. Suara kecipak dan lenguhan lirih bagaikan alunan sebuah melody yang mengiringi kegiatan keduanya dalam saling mengecup, melumat, dan membelitkan lidah.

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun seraya melingkarkan sebelah tangannya diatas pinggang ramping Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain menekan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk menahan dan memperdalam ciumannya. Namun Baekhyun menepisnya. Dengan sedikit perjuangan ia berusaha mendorong tubuh tegap Chanyeol untuk menjauh darinya dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Mengerti akan keinginan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun melepaskan tautannya dengan sedikit tak rela sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk menumpukan keningnya diatas kening Baekhyun yang kini terlihat mengatur deru nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menuntut. Menuntutnya untuk segera memberikan penjelasan mengenai kegiatan yang baru saja mereka lakukan beberapa saat lalu. Namun Chanyeol hanya terdiam dengan jari-jemarinya yang kini kembali bermain diatas wajah Baekhyun. Seolah ingin menyampaikan betapa terpukaunya ia akan keindahan alami yang dimiliki oleh seorang Byun Baekhyun yang―

"Aku mencintaimu..."

―ia cintai.

.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu...

.

.

.

.

.

Telah salahkah indera pendengaran Baekhyun saat ini? Benarkah jika baru saja Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai, eum... Baekhyun? Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan sedikit ragu.

"Chanyeol... Tolong katakan padaku bahwa ini hanya lelucon yang kau gunakan untuk mengerjaiku."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mengukir seutas senyuman diatas bibirnya. Kembali ia usapkan wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan jemari kanannya dengan kembali mencuri sebuah kecupan ringan diatas bibir ranum milik Baekhyun yang telah membuatnya kecanduan akan rasa manisnya.

"Ini sama sekali bukan lelucon, Baekhyun-ah. Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku menginginkanmu untuk menjadi milikku. Would you?"

Refleks, Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya hingga menutupi mulutnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap ke dalam iris dark brown milik Chanyeol dengan begitu intens. Seolah ia ingin menyelam ke dalamnya dan menemukan sebuah kebohongan yang ia sembunyikan didalamnya. Namun nihil. Tak ada secuilpun kebohongan yang mampu ia temukan didalamnya.

"Baekhyun... Jawab pertanyaanku..." desak Chanyeol yang kini telah menyurukkan kepalanya diantara lekukan leher Baekhyun dan mengecupnya ringan. Membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi harus menggigit bibirnya dan menahan erangannya.

Baekhyun menarik wajah Chanyeol untuk kembali menghadap padanya dan memberikannya sebuah kecupan yang sama sekali tak diduga oleh Chanyeol sebelumnya. Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang saling berkelebat didalam otaknya.

"B-Baekhyun... Apakah ini berarti kau..."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malu-malu seraya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang begitu menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol. "Aku juga menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita berjumpa. Dan aku... Aku sama sekali tak keberatan jika kau menginginkanku untuk menjadi milikmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul dan segera membawa tubuh ramping Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Hanya sedikit tak percaya bahwa untuk pertama kalinya cintanya telah terbalaskan. Yang juga secara otomatis telah mengubah status hubungannya yang semula hanya sekedar seorang lelaki yang menjadi teman Baekhyun menjadi seorang lelaki yang telah memiliki hati Baekhyun. Bisakah kalian bayangkan betapa bahagianya ia?

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan. Tak terasa, hubungan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah menginjak usia dua tahun untuk detik ini. Baekhyun yang saat itu masihlah berstatus seorang remaja berusia delapan belas tahun dan berada di tingkat akhir SMU kini telah bertransformasi menjadi seorang mahasiswa seni yang seringkali mengikuti berbagai macam workshop dan pameran kesenian untuk mengembangkan keahliannya di bidang ia cintai; melukis. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang sebelumnya hanyalah seorang arsitek muda yang baru saja menapaki dunia profesional kini telah menjelma menjadi seorang arsitek kenamaan yang selalu diperbincangkan oleh semua kalangan masyarakat berkat kerja kerasnya.

Pagi ini Baekhyun sengaja bangun lebih awal. Ia segera membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap menuju apartemen Chanyeol untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka yang telah berusia dua tahun hari ini. Seutas senyum bahagia pun nampak begitu enggan untuk menghilang dari wajahnya. Ia menyenandungkan sebuah lagu ballad yang Chanyeol sukai sembari mengeluarkan sebuah cake berukuran sedang dari dalam lemari pendinginnya. Meletakkannya secara hati-hati ke dalam sebuah box yang telah ia persiapkan sebelum kemudian menepuk-nepukkan tangannya penuh rasa puas.

Baekhyun meraih jaket milik Chanyeol yang sempat ia pinjam beberapa waktu lalu dan segera membalutkannya diatas tubuh rampingnya. Segala persiapan telah selesai ia lakukan dan kini adalah saatnya menuju apartemen Chanyeol dan memberikannya sebuah kejutan dengan kehadirannya.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Baekhyun mengulurkan sebelah lengannya dan mengetuk sebuah pintu kayu yang membingkai apartemen milik Chanyeol. Sebuah sahutan dari dalam menandakan bahwa Chanyeol akan segera datang menghampirinya dan kemudian membukakan pintunya untuk kekasih tercintanya, Byun Baekhyun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu membuka perlahan seiring dengan pergerakan tangan Chanyeol yang membukanya dari dalam. Membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas lega dan mengangkat box berisikan cake yang ia bawa hingga setinggi dada. Pintu tersebut telah membuka dengan sempurna dan menampilkan sosok Park Chanyeol dengan mata sayunya dan tubuhnya yang masih berbalut piyama.

"Surprise!" seru Baekhyun dengan lantang yang kemudian dijawab dengan kekehan lirih oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau datang terlalu pagi, sayang..." ujar Chanyeol seraya menarik sebelah tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Bukan surprise namanya jika aku tidak datang sepagi ini." jawab Baekhyun seraya mengecup pipi Chanyeol dan melengang menuju dapur. Menjalankan rutinitasnya yang selalu membuat sarapan untuk Chanyeol tiap pagi.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi makan dan membaringkan kepalanya yang masih terasa begitu berat diatas meja. Menatap lurus ke arah Baekhyun yang kini nampak berdiri menghadap kompor dengan sebuah apron berwarna pink yang membelit tubuhnya. Membuat Chanyeol terkekeh lirih ketika ia mengingat sebuah kejadian lucu dimana ia memaksakan dirinya untuk memasak dan membuat dua buah sandwich isi tuna yang gosong saat hari jadi hubungan mereka yang pertama. Sejak saat itu pula Chanyeol jadi begitu enggan untuk kembali berurusan dengan dapur. Dan beruntung ia masih memiliki seorang kekasih seperti Baekhyun yang selalu dengan senang hati memasakkan berbagai macam masakan untuknya setiap hari.

Sebuah tepukan di kepala bagian belakangnya membuat Chanyeol kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Chanyeol kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menemukan Baekhyun yang kini telah memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk menempati sebuah kursi yang ada di hadapannya bersama dua buah sandwich isi telur yang telah dihidangkan di atas meja.

"Bisakah kau berhenti melamun? Masakanku bisa dikerubungi oleh lalat jika kau abaikan seperti itu." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang ia buat selayaknya seseorang yang tengah merajuk.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil seraya mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk meraih sepotong sandwich dan kemudian segera melahapnya dengan penuh khidmat. Membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum dan mengikuti jejak Chanyeol untuk segera melahap sandwich miliknya. Selama beberapa waktu suasana terasa begitu hening dan sunyi. Baekhyun terlihat begitu fokus dengan makanannya. Namun tidak halnya dengan Chanyeol yang justru menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

Chanyeol menghentikan sejenak aktivitas makan paginya dan beralih menatap pujaan hatinya dengan intens. "Baekhyun-ah, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." ucapnya dengan nada lirih.

Baekhyun menatap sekilas ke arah Chanyeol sebelum kemudian menganggukan kepalanya dan meletakkan sandwich-nya diatas piring. "Katakan saja."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sejenak seraya meraih telapak tangan kanan Baekhyun untuk kemudian ia selipkan ke dalam genggaman tangannya. "Kemarin ibuku yang saat ini berada di Jepang meneleponku. Beliau mengatakan bahwa saat ini ayahku sedang terbaring di rumah sakit akibat kondisinya yang semakin melemah."

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Namun ia kembali bersikap seperti biasa dan memilih untuk membalas genggaman tangan Chanyeol untuk menyalurkan sebuah kekuatan padanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis sebelum kemudian kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Di keluargaku, aku adalah satu-satunya anak yang mereka miliki. Dan ibuku memintaku untuk kembali ke Jepang."

Baekhyun terdiam. Pergerakan tangannya yang semula terlihat mengusap punggung tangan Chanyeol pun ikut terhenti dengan matanya yang menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Chanyeol dengan kedua matanya yang mulai diburamkan oleh setitik air mata.

"Chanyeol, jangan pergi... Kumohon..."

Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya dengan sebuah senyum pahit yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Andaikan aku bisa, aku pun ingin tetap tinggal disini bersamamu. Tetapi mereka lebih membutuhkanku saat ini. Kumohon kau mengerti, Baekhyun-ah."

"L-lalu... Bagaimana denganku?! Apa kau akan memutuskan hubungan kita tepat di hari jadi kita yang menginjak tahun kedua? Begitu?!"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan memilih untuk mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Baekhyun dan kemudian mendekapnya erat. Baekhyun membalas dekapan Chanyeol dan mencengkeram punggungnya terlampau erat. Seakan ia takut jika ia melepaskannya, Chanyeol akan segera menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Kumohon jangan pergi, Chanyeol-ah... Huks~ Jangan pergi..."

"Maaf, Baekhyun. Tetapi aku harus pergi..."

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafasnya seraya menghapuskan jejak air matanya yang masih membekas di kedua pipinya dengan kasar. Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol tiga tahun yang lalu. Hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia terjatuh ke dalam pesona seorang park Chanyeol. Dan hari dimana ia untuk pertama kalinya membuat Chanyeol mencintai kopi seperti dirinya.

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafasnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Tersenyum tipis ketika disadarinya hujan yang sebelumnya mengguyur Myeongdong beberapa saat lalu telah reda dan kembali mempertemukan mentari dengan dunia yang begitu mencintai bias hangatnya.

Setahun telah berlalu semenjak Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang dan meninggalkannya seorang diri di tengah padatnya kota Seoul. Namun belum sekalipun ia mampu menghapuskan figure seorang Park Chanyeol yang begitu ia cintai dari dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan ujung kemejanya ditarik oleh seseorang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar lima tahun yang menatapnya penuh minat. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya agar dapat sejajar dengan tubuh mungil anak tersebut.

"Apakah kakak yang bernama Byun Baekhyun?" tanya anak tersebut seraya memiringkan kepalanya dengan lucu. Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum gemas dan menahan keinginannya untuk tak mencubit pipi gembul anak tersebut.

"Ya. Aku yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Ada apa adik manis?"

Anak tersebut tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Ia menarik keluar seikat bunga baby's breath yang sebelumnya ia sembunyikan dibalik punggung kecilnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan mungilnya dan menyerahkan bunga tersebut pada Baekhyun.

"Ini bunga untuk kakak..."

Baekhyun menerima bunga yang diulurkan oleh anak tersebut. Dan menatapnya penuh tanya. "Bunga? Dari siapa?"

Anak tersebut mengedikkan bahunya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya lucu. "Kakak itu tidak memberitahukan namanya. Tetapi sepertinya dia masih ada di depan café ini." lanjutnya seraya menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk café.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan kembali tersenyum pada anak tersebut. "Baiklah, terima kasih." anak tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan meja Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian anak tersebut dengan sesekali melemparkan pandangannya ke arah luar café, berharap ia dapat menemukan figure yang memberikannya sebuah bunga melalui bantuan seorang anak perempuan. Namun tak sekalipun ia melihat adanya seseorang yang berdiri menantinya di depan pintu masuk café. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya dan memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada seikat bunga baby's breath yang begitu cantik.

Ia mendekatkan bunga tersebut ke arahnya dan menghirup aromanya yang semeerbak sebelum kemudian menyadari adanya sebuah kartu yang diselipkan didalamnya. Dengan sedikit tergesa Baekhyun segera meraih kartu tersebut dan membaca isinya.

.

..

...

...

**_――――――――――――――――_**

_Baby's Breath : Cinta yang tiada akhir._

_._

_._

_Just because I don't talk to you, doesn't mean I don't think about you. I love you._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Your lovely Happy Virus,_

_._

_._

_Park CY._

**_――――――――――――――――_**

.

..

...

...

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya dan segera melesat menuju luar café. Berharap bahwa ia belum terlambat dan dapat kembali bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang begitu ia rindukan selama setahun terakhir. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di depan pintu masuk café seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Besar harapannya ia dapat menemukan figure Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri tegap menanti kehadirannya dengan kedua tangannya yang terentang dan mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk kembali tenggelam ke dalam dekapan hangatnya yang begitu mendamaikan. Namun nihil. Tak sekalipun ia menemukan keberadaan Chanyeol meskipun ia telah menyapu segala penjuru yang dapat diraih oleh penglihatannya.

"Apa kau mencariku?" bisik salah seorang dengan suara baritone-nya yang begitu familiar di ingatan Baekhyun.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat Baekhyun segera membalikkan badannya sebelum kemudian ia memekik tertahan begitu mendapati figure seorang lelaki tampan bernama Park Chanyeol yang begitu ia cintai. Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya seraya tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun.

"Tak ingin memelukku?"

Chanyeol bodoh! Tanpa perlu bertanya pun dengan senang hati Baekhyun akan segera berlari ke arahnya dan kemudian kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya diatas dada bidang Chanyeol yang selalu ia sukai sebagai tempat bersandar.

Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung Chanyeol dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat, seakan takut jika ia melepasnya maka Chanyeol akan kembali pergi dari hadapannya. Chanyeol mengusap lumbut punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar seiring dengan terdengarnya sebuah isakan melalui bibirnya.

Chanyeol mengecup pelipis Baekhyun dengan sayang seraya mengusap pucuk kepalanya dengan penuh kelembutan. Membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum samar dan kembali merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Chanyeol. Ia begitu senang hingga tak mampu untuk sekedar berkata-kata.

Hari ini, adalah hari dimana ia pertama kali dipertemukan dengan kepingan puzzle-nya tiga tahun lalu. Dan di hari ini pula ia akhirnya kembali menemukan kepingan puzzle-nya yang telah hilang.

.

.

.

.

++_FIN_++


End file.
